I Can't Find My Birthday
by ninjakat405
Summary: It's b-day! And Italy is expecting an awesomely fun day, but when he wakes up, no one's home! And when he does find someone, they act very strange. Will Italy even have a birthday?


**A/N: **HAPPY B-DAY Itallllyyyyy! ^^ So, this came to mind when I I couldn't go to class because the water pipe broke and we'd all have to swim there to get to the room. I hope you like my hour's worth of work. XD

**I DO NOT OWN HETALIA**

* * *

><p>When Italy awoke, Germany was missing.<p>

During the night, the Italian had had a nightmare and come running to the blonde's room, hoping for a hug and a work of comfort. Instead, the redhead and opened the door to find the German asleep.

Not wanting to wake him, but still afraid of what was lurking in the shadows of the night, Italy had slipped into the bed and curled up next to his sleeping friend.

But, the other side of the bed was empty the next morning. The sheets were pulled tight over the unoccupied space and were even tucked around Italy. Said country pulled them up to his chin, wrinkling the made-up fabric as he frowned.

"Germany?" There was no answer. Italy called out louder. "Germany?" He climbed out of bed and peeked out of the room. He walked down the hall, checking all the rooms on the top floor before descending the stairs to look in the kitchen. The house was empty.

"Germany", Italy wailed. "Germany, come back! Don't leave me alone in this big house! It's quiet and lonely and you don't even have any pasta!"

Italy found himself back in the living room. He paced the room, fiddling with his hands. He chewed his bottom lip.

"Why would Germany leave? Germany didn't leave a note saying where he was going, and there's not meeting today. Unless I forgot and I'm really late! Oh no!" He flailed. "No, no, there's no meeting today. Germany would've told me." He went back to pacing. "Germany doesn't like it when I sleep with him. He yells a lot and he's really scary when he yells."

Then maybe it was a good thing Germany wasn't here?

"But Germany wouldn't yell today! It's my birthday!" Italy laughed, bouncing on the balls of his feet as an idea formed in hi mind. "Maybe Romano will play with me today, instead! We can celebrate our birthday together! We'll eat cake and candy and pasta! We'll even put tomatoes in it! Then we'll do something fun!"

A smile back on his face, the Italian skipped out of the house, excitedly starting his walk home.

* * *

><p>"Romano", Italy called, bounding into his house. "Romano, Romano, Romano~!" He bounced around his house, eagerly looking for his older brother. But his enthusiasm slowly ebbed the longer he looked through the rooms.<p>

"Romano isn't here either?" He whined, now only slinking around the house. Where was everyone?

He blinked when he found a small sticky note stuck to the refrigerator. He pulled it off. His lip trembled.

_I bet you're looking around the house in a teary-eyes panic searching for me,_ it read. _But I'm not there, as you can tell. I'm at Spain's house. He made me. Oh, and the bastard says hello. I'll be back sometime._

_ Romano_

"B-but, we were going to eat cake and candy and make pasta with tomatoes for Romano and do something fun." He read the letter again. "Maybe if I go to Spain's house, I'll find Romano! Ve~ Then we can do all kinds of fun things!"

* * *

><p><em>Spain's house looks like it's really busy in there,<em> Italy thought as he neared the large house. Cars filled the driveway and taxis idled along the street. There were lights on in every room he could see. Italy wondered what could be going on.

"W-what if Romano is having a party without me", he whispered to himself. "How could he do that? He's so mean! I thought Romano was nice!"

Italy stomped up to the house, a small frown on his face. He knocked, pounding on the door in his anger. But his force was still weak and he rubbed his knuckles afterwards, watching them turn red.

Spain opened the door.

"Italia~", he sand, pulling the Italian into a tight hug. "What are you doing here? I thought-"

"You can't just leave me in there alone with them, bastard", Romano shouted, stomping through the house to the door. He punched the Spaniard. Weakly, of course.

Spain laughed lightly. "But we have a guest-Oh. Wait." His green eyes widened as he caught on.

"What are you doing here", Romano asked, crossing his arms as he looked at his brother.

"Well, I found the note you left and I wanted to come because it's our birthday and I wanted to be with you but I didn't know if you were having a party without me when I saw all the cars because it looks like a party."

"No, there's no party here."

"Roma~ What about-"

"Shut up, bastard!" Romano hit him again.

Behind them, there was a crash, a yell, and a perverted chuckle.

"France?" Italy asked, titling his head.

"No! Go home, Feli. Better yet, go find that damn potato eater and have a party with him."

"Ve, but I can't find Germany! Maybe if I look harder…"

"Good." Romano pulled Spain and slammed the door shut.

Spain repeatedly poked Romano's cheek and the Italian shoved his hand away, growling. "Lovi, you just told Italy to find Germany."

"Yeah, so? It'll give us more time to finish the cake and party things."

"But Germany is setting the party up at your house." Spain grinned. He finally figured out something faster than his little tomato. But his happiness faded as he watched the growing horror cross the other's face. "Roma?"

"Damnit", Romano sighed. "I knew the potato bastard would ruin it all somehow." There was another crash. "Let's finish the party crap before someone burns your house down."

* * *

><p>Italy trudged down the street, wiping his eyes and sniffling occasionally. He whimpered. Romano didn't want to be with him. Germany had run away.<p>

That hurt the most. Germany leaving him. It was Italy's birthday and the German had run out of the house the moment the Italian had stepped inside.

**Flashback:**

_"I-Italy", Germany said when he found the redhead standing in his front door. His blue eyes went wide and he dropped several boxes he ad been carrying in surprise. _

_ "Germany", Italy cried happily, launching himself at the blond. "I couldn't find you so I went home and Romano wasn't there either so when I went to Spain's house – because that's where Romano was – Romano yelled at me to go him but I came to your house again and here you are!" Germany tried to pry the Italian off him but why was he so _strong_ when hugging?_

_ "Argh! Italy! Get out of there", he snapped, hurriedly picking up the boxes again and took a step back. He released a sigh of relief when he found they had not been opened when Italy had been reaching from them._

_ "G-Germany", Italy asked tentatively. "D-did I do something wrong? I'm sorry! Please don't be mad! I didn't mean it, just don't yell and be mean and leave me!" He opened his arms to hug Germany again._

_ The German sidestepped the hug and peered around the stack of boxes. He winced at Italy's hurt face. "I-I'm sorry, Italy. I'm not mad, you just can't come near right now."_

_ "Why?"_

_ Germany felt his throat tighten at the sorrow in his friend's voice. He hated having to act this way, especially on the man's birthday, and even more so since Italy felt like everyone was ignoring him. But all the party supplies were in these boxes, and he needed to keep it a surprise. He didn't need another reason for Romano to yell at him._

_ "Because…because…I'm just very busy today and I don't have to the time to play right now," he told him gruffly. He hated lying. He hated lying to Italy more. "See if there's pasta in the cabinets, and if you find some, I'll eat with you later."_

_ "Okay!" _

_The happiness in which Italy sprang to the kitchen twisted Germany's heart. He sighed as he shifted the boxes in his arms and walked out of the house before the other could return._

__**End Flashback:**

Everyone must hate him. Especially Germany, if he left him. No one had even wished him a happy birthday. He sniffled.

At least at home he had pasta. He could make himself some and put a candle in it. More tears ran down his face. He'd eat it all by himself and then go to bed all alone.

His head hung, Italy returned back to his house after an hour of walking aimlessly around the city. He flicked the lights on in the kitchen-

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!"

Italy jumped back, cowering in the corner. "Don't hurt me! White flag, white flag!"

"I told you he'd freak out if we all screamed!"

"Ro…Romano?"

"Who else?" Italy saw his brother struggle to push away a clingy Spain.

He blinked. Besides Spain was France, and Prussia was behind him. England was there, and America. Italy eyes Russia fearfully, but brightened when he spotted Hungary and Austria in the room, and Japan was standing next to- "Germany!" He laughed. "Everyone!"

"Happy b-day, dude", America shouted.

Italy's lips broke into a grin as everyone told him a cheery "Happy birthday".

"S-sorry", Germany mumbled to him later, after the cake had been eaten and everyone was mulling around, talking and laughing. "I didn't mean to make you so upset earlier." He rubbed the back of his neck, watching the floor, face flushing. "It's just…"

"That the potato here wanted to throw you a surprise birthday party", Romano finished.

"Really?" Italy gasped, hugging Germany tightly.

"Hey! He came to me for help!"

"Aw, Romano~"

His brother looked away, blushing. "I just wanted to make sure he didn't try to kill you or do something funny", he muttered.

Italy thought that he might die of happiness right then and there. Romano worked with Germany for him!

"Romano", he shouted, hugging him now. "Happy birthday!"

"Yeah, yeah, you too. Just don't give Spain any more reason to think I'm cute."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **I went to a beauty contest (for men XD) my senior class was having, and I realized: I suck. So now I'm horribly depressed with myself and self-confidence is almost zero. It doesn't help that my best friend just ditched my today. and yes Cassie, I'M TALKING ABOUT YOU!

So, I need medicine. AKA, YOUR REVIEEEEWWWSSS! Make me feel worthwhile again! I wanna hear from EVERYONE!

And because this is important, I'm going to **bold it. I finally have the last chapter of "Generators", but I need some help. Would anyone like to help me with seme-England? I'd rreeaaalllyyy appreciate it. PLus, it would make the update come sooner. BRIBERY! So, just leave a review saying yes, or PM and we'll try to work it out, okay? **

THANKS FOR READING MY LOVES!


End file.
